The Home Never Had
by Yami Arike
Summary: Erm.. the title is eerie, but the fic is major fluff. Quatre and Trowa fluff. Trowa gets a surprise one day that becomes more than he expected.


The Home Never Had  
  
  
  
A Gundam Wing fanfiction  
  
  
  
This fanfiction contains shounen-ai, as in a male/male relationship. If you don't like, don't read. I don't need nasty reviews. I like nice ones. Nice ones, understand? hehe. ^_~  
  
  
  
--  
  
  
  
Trowa let out a small sigh, calmly petting the lion in it's cage. It had only been a month since the Gundams had been destroyed and the colonies united, and yet..   
  
and yet it still felt as if Trowa was fighting something.  
  
What it was he didn't know.  
  
"Trowa?" came Catherine's (Author's Note: Or whatever the hell her name is. I haven't seen all of Gundam Wing.) gentle voice.  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
"I have a surprise for you! It's in your trailer."  
  
Emerald eyes grew slightly large, and Trowa's lip quirked.  
  
"And what, may I ask, is this thing?"  
  
"Something I know you've missed very, very much."  
  
The tall boy tilted his head. Giggling, the girl ran off. Finishing his chores with the lions, he went outside the tent to his trailer, opening the door.  
  
And catching a whiff of very familiar chamomile tea...  
  
Quatre!  
  
He barely had time to close the door behind him before the blond got up and hugged him tight.  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
The taller former-pilot smiled secretly into silky platinum blond hair. Oh, Catherine was right. how he had missed his angel..  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Little One." Trowa said, emotion creeping into his normally one-tone voice. Quatre pulled back just a little, his arms still thrown around the other's middle.  
  
"Oh, it feels like it's been forever! I'm sorry, Relena asked a favor of the Maganacs and I couldn't refuse.."  
  
Trowa tilted his head.  
  
"What are you talking about? Quatre, I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
The blond's face broke into a thoughtful expression.  
  
"Trowa.. I.. I came here.. because I wanted to tell you something." he said softly, breaking away from the embrace and sitting back down at the small table. Trowa sat as well, emerald eyes dark with concern. What could it be?  
  
"What is it, Little One?"  
  
Quatre took a sip of tea, seemingly attempting to settle himself.  
  
"After our Gundams were destroyed, I did many things, trying to redeem everything I've done and feel normal again. And I couldn't do it. No matter what I tried, I still felt.. felt.. incomplete. I talked to Duo, and he said that he understood-he had gone through the same thing- but that he felt.."  
  
"Yes?" Trowa prompted, wondering where this was going.  
  
"He said that he felt he was complete when he and Heero realized they were in love with each other. SO I went home, and thought about it. I asked myself what love was. Images came to mind, sappy movies, moonlight confessions, the works. But then I realized.. that love to me was something a little different. Love is someone who's always there for you, no matter what. Someone you care about. A shoulder to cry on, and warm arms to find comfort in. Love to me is you, Trowa. I'm in love with you."  
  
Shocked so much by what Quatre had said, Trowa remained silent, his mouth hanging open slightly, eyes wide. Quatre got up hurriedly, blinking back tears threatening to pool his aquamarine eyes.  
  
"Never mind. It was stupid. I shouldn't have said something so stupid. I'll leave, and you can be happy again.." the blond trailed, heading for the door.   
  
But Trowa got up.  
  
And a firm hand caught Quatre's slender wrist.  
  
"Don't go," Trowa whispered, smiling, "Everything falls out of place when you go."  
  
The blond looked at the taller boy. Trowa gently wiped some of the crystalline tears away from the other former-pilot's face.  
  
"You never say anything stupid, Quatre. And I'm not happy. I don't think I've been happy since I haven't seen you. And I love you too." the words stumbled out, and an overwhelming shyness crept into Trowa's eyes.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"I said that I love you too, Little One. So don't even think about leaving me again." Trowa whispered softly. He pulled the blond into his arms, kissing a smooth forehead.  
  
"Trowa.. I'm so happy.."  
  
"Me too, Quatre." Trowa replied, tilting the blond's face up. He smiled.  
  
"All my life I've searched for where I've belonged. For a home."  
  
"And have you found it?" Quatre managed to whisper as soft but firm lips descended on his own. The kiss was warm and loving, on the border of intoxicating. Trowa pulled away after a while, happy with the breathless look on Quatre's face.  
  
"Yes, Little One. It's anywhere with you."  
  
Quatre smiled brightly, snuggling into the warmth of the taller boy's embrace.  
  
"I'm glad I got up the courage to tell you how I felt."  
  
Trowa said nothing, just ran his fingers affectionately through Quatre's hair. The blond smiled.  
  
After all, that's the kind of person Trowa was.  
  
Saying only what is needed to be said.  
  
And using actions to convey more than words.  
  
And that's just what Quatre loved about his Trowa.  
  
  
  
-- end--  
  
  
  
Yami_Arike: Yes. I know. Utter sap. Not even a lime. What's wrong with me?!  
  
Miroku: Perhaps it was because you wanted to write a fic and finished it hurriedly so you could play your Inuyasha video game. And then Chrono Cross.  
  
Kurama: Or it's because your boyfriend has you in a romantic mood, which is why you haven't written much smut lately.  
  
Yami_Arike: KURAMA!   
  
Kurama: *smiles innocently* What? 


End file.
